The real rival arrives
by nbk4ever
Summary: Sam's attraction for Josie grows, but Caroline is also in love with him. She's beautiful, popular, and one of his students. Can Josie overcome her own selfdoubts as she fights to win Sam's affection?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Mr. Coulson**

Sam Coulson walked into the classroom, travel mug of coffee in hand, briefcase in the other. He quickly glanced around towards some of the less-than-eager faces before him, and put his coffee on the desk along with his briefcase.

"Good morning everyone," he cheerfully announced to the class, his eyes quickly darting over to the girl that just walked in. She smiled at him. With a gently sway of her hips, she started heading towards an empty desk.

Sam knew Caroline Jensen had a crush on him, but he had no intention of seducing his student.

The first day of class, Sam had noticed her right away. The dark unruly curls swaying gracefully about her shoulders, lovingly framing deep sea-green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes, the gentle curve of her inviting mouth as she smiled at him flirtatiously… Of course, he noticed her. She was quite attractive.

"Hi, I'm new here," a voice came from the front, suddenly bringing Sam's attention back to the class.

"Hi" he replied back, "I don't think we've met. I'm Sam… Coulson. For some reason the school has this thing about letting you guys call me Sam." Sam Coulson introduced himself to the new girl who had addressed him.

"I'm Josie Geller" she replied. "But I'm pretty sure the school will be okay with you calling me Josie."

Sam couldn't help but smile. At first impression, Josie certainly didn't dress like a typical teenager. He had to suppress another smile at the sight of the white feather scarf wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"Right… so welcome to Shakespeare's 'As You Like It'" and Sam walked up to the blackboard to write in big letters the word 'pastoral'.

As Sam spoke, Josie found herself mesmerized by his voice. Typically, she'd be the first to take detailed notes of every word a teacher said, but here, she could only sit and stare.

"Pastoral" Sam said sharply, turning to the front of the class. Josie's eyes followed him as he approached the front row. "Can anyone tell me what that means?" Sam continued.

An eager hand went up. "Oh oh oh! That's what they do to milk!", exclaimed a young girl named Sera. Josie smiled at the ditzy girl's mistake.

"No, that's_pasteurize_, Sera." Sam corrected. "But close."

"Parakeet?" Sera tried, almost desperately.

"Okay, anyone else?" Sam looked hopefully around the class. He was about to call on Caroline, when he noticed the raised hand in the front row. "Josie?"

"Pastoral means set in the country. Originally seen in the Eclogues of Virgil. It comes from the Latin pascere; to graze" Josie explained, and noticed a smile appear at the corners of Sam's mouth.

Sam was stunned.

"Are you sure you're seventeen?" he asked, not quite sure if he was joking or not.

"Y..yes," Josie replied hesitantly. "I'm seventeen," she stammered, and repeated "I'm seventeen!"

Sam stared at her intrigued, before regaining his composure. He smiled broadly at her and Josie beamed at him. Her heart was beating really fast. "Excellent answer Josie" and Sam added, "I think you're yet to become one of my most promising students".

Josie blushed a pretty pink, and suddenly her silver-blue eyes found it hard to look into Sam's piercing green ones, for he was still intently looking at her. His gaze gave her butterflies. She bit her bottom lip nervously and glanced down at her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Caroline**

Caroline stood outside Sam's office, brushing a stray curl back around her ear. She kept wondering why Sam hadn't been calling on her in class. It worried her. She worked really hard on all her assignments to please him, and she considered herself his best student…up until Josie Geller came along. He was calling on Josie a lot now, and with graduation being only 3 weeks away, she had hoped that perhaps afterwards…she and Sam might have a chance to talk. She did, after all, turn eighteen 3 months ago.

"Come in" Sam answered from behind the door at the sound of someone knocking.

Caroline walked in, closing the door behind her. Her green eyes widened at the sight of Sam behind his desk. She had never approached him like this before. Only now with Josie in the picture, she was suddenly overcome with a sense of deep jealousy at sharing any of Sam's attention.

When Sam saw Caroline, he did have to compose himself. She was so ethereally beautiful as she stood there, long curls skimming down to her waist, big green eyes…with something in them he could not quite decipher as she regarded him.

"Hi Caroline," Sam said "What is it?"

Caroline smiled coyly. How was she going to proceed? An idea suddenly occurred to her. Raising her hand towards her forehead, she began to slump down, and as she expected, Sam sprung from behind his desk towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her in time. "Woah! Are you ok Caroline?" Sam asked concerned.

Sam's face was now only inches away from Caroline's. Caroline parted her lips invitingly and locked eyes with him. She then wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. She held onto his neck tight to deepen the kiss…

KNOCK, KNOCK! A loud knocking suddenly echoed through the office.

Sam pushed Caroline away, as if burned, and took a quick step backwards.

"Who is it?" he asked shocked, still looking at Caroline.

"Mr. Coulson, it's Josie Geller."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The poem**

"Josie, come in".

Josie walked in and was surprised to see Caroline. Sam was sitting behind the desk. Josie thought they both looked a bit flushed, although the rosy cheeks on Caroline only served to enhance her pretty face.

Josie had noticed Caroline right away, even envying her. They had several classes together. Where Caroline was slender and extremely attractive, Josie was slightly overweight and just average looking, she thought. Granted, perhaps if she took better care of her appearance, it might be different. Today with her brown Gaucho pants, cream buttoned dress-shirt, and braided hair, she suddenly felt less than sexy. Caroline was very popular in school, especially with the boys, and knew how to play it.

Josie had never had much positive experience with the popular crowd in the past, but to her amazement, Caroline was really nice to her. On her first day during lunch, Caroline had offered Josie a seat next to her at the lunch table with Kristin, Kirsten and Gibby, the other popular girls at school. But, Josie didn't think Caroline really considered her a friend.

Josie remained standing by the door, waiting for Sam and Caroline to finish whatever discussion they were having.

"Caroline, we need to talk" Sam said intently lookinh at Caroline. She nodded her head. "Please, stop by my office tomorrow." Caroline nodded again and left, her triumphant face still aglow.

Sam ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with himself and at what happened after Caroline's departure. He had just been kissed by Caroline. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

Looking at Josie, he walked around the desk towards her. "What can I do for you Josie?"

Josie couldn't help but notice the exasperated tone of voice Sam used to address her. Misunderstanding, the coldness permeated throughout her heart. She was about to inform him that she was actually an undercover reporter from the Chicago Sun Times, posing as a student to research a story on teenagers.

However, those words couldn't come now.

She WAS 25 years old, graduated at the top of her class, a successful copywriter, she wasn't Josie Grossie anymore…but still, she couldn't shake loose the feeling of insecurity about her looks as she faced Sam. He was so handsome. Would he even be interested in her if he knew she was 25 years old and available? She so wanted him to give her her first real kiss. As she glanced at his lips, her stomach did sommersaults.

"Oh, uh.. a..actually I just wanted to make sure that I had copied down the reading assignment correctly" Josie said softly "it is pages 65-124, correct?"

Sam, more calm again, looked at his notes. "Yep, that's it. And don't forget the free verse poem assignment that's due next week."

"Oh, I've already done it" Josie said eagerly. "I love writing." Then, Josie hesitantly added "W…would you like to read my poem?" her face flushed bright red.

Sam smiled at her enthusiasm for writing. It was contagious. He found himself curious. "Of course Josie. Why don't you read it to me? Please sit."

Josie smiled and sat on the chair across Sam's desk. Sam sat on the desk, facing Josie. This close, Sam was surprised to notice how beautiful her eyes were. They were a clear crystal blue with tiny flecks of gold. He could also see the slight sprinkle of adorable freckles on her flushed cheeks.

Josie's heart began to beat nervously. Her voice quivered as she began:

Does he notice me? Does he hear my heart screaming his name?

Sometimes it's so loud that I think God must hear my pain

His voice is so mellifluous

Amazing! the way he makes me soar

I haven't lived till meeting him

I feel his arms around me

And all I see is him and me

Forever and forever

And although, I know that it's all in my head

That I'm talking to myself instead

There, I see his eyes aglow with love

If only real, my penguin from above.

Alas, will he ever notice?

'Cause I'm still waiting – waiting to be his.

Josie's voice trailed off to a whisper at the last sentence. She couldn't hold Sam's gaze and glanced down at her hands.

Sam was pensive as he listened to her. When she was done, he gently grabbed her chin and raised her head so he could gaze deeply into her eyes. Softly, he said "That's really well written Josie". He was really touched by her poem, and added "Well Josie, all I can tell you is that when you're my age, guys will be lined up 'round the block for you." He suddenly felt uncomfortable at the thought of Josie with other guys.

Looking into Sam's penetrating eyes, Josie's blue ones suddenly became sad. "You have to say that because you're my teacher".

Awkwardly, Sam glanced away and said "Actually, I shouldn't say that because I'm your teacher."

"Oh…" Josie said, blushing.

His gaze was on her lips as she looked away.


End file.
